Big Time War
by SlothGirl42
Summary: My first proper story! The guys are off to war, in the early 1940s, and they don't know each other at all. Will they come through to each other in the end or stay enemies forever? Terrible summary, I know. Leave other title suggestions in reviews please! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so excited, my first proper story. By the way, I'm not too sure about the name so if you have any cool ideas for my title, please leave the suggestions in a review or you can PM me if you like :) LET'S GOOO**

**This is inspired by a story that was deleted from this site called For His Honor. If you read that story before it was deleted, you may see small extracts from the story in my one. I am simply borrowing these phrases and I mean no harm to the author of For His Honor by using them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

_Italics = Kendall's diary_

Normal = third person

* * *

_November 6__th__ 1940_

_Monday_

_Some say it would be sensible to talk to the people I've been put in a cabin with. They would be right if I was a sociable person. I've decided to study them instead._

_I've been bunked with a scrawny-looking kid with raven-like hair. It seems like a miracle that he got signed into the army, judging by his thin arms and small build. He is silent and so shy that he blushes deep red when someone looks his way and his eyes are always fixed onto the ground. However, everyone says he has the speed of a cheetah and he is smart, intelligent and strategic._

_There's a tall one who's got a graciously-set head of hair that he refuses to shave off. He has a winning smile and sparkling eyes so he seems to be one of them pretty boys. He's got a strong build – one of the strongest in the army._

_In addition to the boy with the head of hair, there's a short kid with a stealthy body and a goofy smile. He, too, has got a head of hair, but it's cut short and curls around the ends. He's a real joker, too, so he's good with tactics. Practiced through pranking, I'm assuming, but I don't know for sure._

_I don't want anything to do with them, but I'll try to respect them._

Kendall Knight – a tall boy with a head of floppy blonde hair – sat down on his bunk. He thought about the words Lieutenant Jones had ordered them to do. Get along. This was going to be hard. Kendall hated socializing and wanted nothing to do with the other lads in his cabin. Most of them were aged eighteen to about thirty. He was eighteen, one of the youngest. He eyed the boys in the cabin stiffly. The smallest, scrawny kid was fiddling shyly with the laces on his boots, never looking up. The pretty boy was watching the goofy one who was murmuring jokes to himself.

'Okay,' Kendall sighed. 'I'm Kendall Knight, eighteen years old. I'm from Northern Minnesota and I came here to follow in my dad's footsteps.' He nodded at the scrawny kid who was staring at him with scared, innocent eyes. 'You. What's your name?'

The boy drew in a large breath as if he was preparing to speak. His cheeks flushed bright red. 'I'm Logan Mitchell, seventeen years old and I'm from Dallas,' he mumbled in the quietest voice ever. He sighed with relief and then jerked his head over to the pretty boy.

'I'm James Diamond,' the pretty boy said boastfully. 'And _I _don't like you. You are great and you know it, and therefore I will not let you be better than me.' He folded his arms across his chest and smiled arrogantly, showing off a million-watt smile that you don't usually see from typical army boys. 'It's my duty to serve the country and be amazing.'

'Ah, you. Heard of you. From Minnesota, ain't you? That one who's supposed to be the charmer,' Kendall said.

'That I am,' James said. His flexed his muscles to show off. His grey V-neck stretched tightly over his puffed out chest. 'I could attract most women anywhere.'

'They must be easy women then,' smirked Kendall. 'I know for a fact my mother would never marry you.'

'I wouldn't _want_ to marry her if she's related to you,' James retorted angrily.

Kendall ignored him. He turned to the peppy boy with dark hair. 'You, your name?'

The boy didn't answer. Instead he said, 'I don't like you. Or James. I like _Logan_ because he doesn't argue and he's nice and quiet. I don't like you two because you're snobby and I don't respect that.'

James and Kendall stared at him in shock while the boy smiled warmly at Logan. Logan didn't seem to be paying attention as his head was down and he was fumbling with his fingers. The boy sighed at Kendall and James in disappointment, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip. He bounced lightly on the bunk, obviously being prone to hyperactivity sessions, Kendall thought. Slowly, the boy stopped bouncing and glanced over at Kendall.

'Anyway, my name is Carlos Garcia. I'm eighteen and also from Minnesota. My father is a policeman and my mother is a stay-at-home mom. She and my father must have gotten busy because I have eight other siblings. I'm the oldest.' Both James and Kendall opened their mouths to tell Carlos that he'd told enough information, but the boy continued, 'In oldest-to-youngest order, there's me, Andres, Josef, Sara, Antonio, Alejandra, Mia, Santiago, and Javi. We all live in this one big house up somewhere on a hill near Minneapolis. Andres, Josef, Antonio, Santiago, and Javi are all boys. The rest are girls. We are one big, happy family.' While the boys—specifically James and Kendall—stared at him impatiently, waiting for Carlos to stop talking, he chewed on the tip of his thumb before grinning and finishing with a, 'That is all!'

'That was _long_,' stated James.

'More than you needed,' said Kendall.

'Lieutenant Jones said we had to get along. I thought if you knew more about me, we'd get along easier.'

'Well, you thought wrong. I know I'm not going to get along with any of you,' sighed Kendall.


	2. Chapter 2

_November 7th 1940_

_Tuesday_

_We're supposed to be getting letters from our family today. I, for one, am truly excited. That pretty boy, James, doesn't seem to care much. I guess he has a bad relationship with his family. Carlos is more than excited to receive a letter from his silly eight siblings – he won't stop going on about it. You can't really tell if Logan is excited or not because of how quiet he is. All I know is that he's seventeen and from Texas._

_I can't wait to get a letter from my mother, my father, my little sister Katie and maybe even Jo, my beautiful girlfriend. Maybe she'll write it long for me to read over and over again while I'm in bed so I can keep the comfort of home with me at night._

* * *

'Boys,' Lieutenant Jones said as he walked into the room, 'your telegrams are here.'

He handed each boy a crisp white envelope, each with their names on. They hopped onto their beds, eager to open and read the contents of each letter. Sure enough, Kendall had two letters from his family and Jo. Carlos had a very long letter from his mother and father with paragraphs written by his younger siblings. James' letter was from both his family and a few girls he'd charmed in Minnesota. The content of Logan's letter was a mystery as he would not tell anyone anything.

'Who's your letter from, Logan?' Carlos asked, jumping up onto Logan's bunk. Logan mumbled something inaudible and turned quickly away. Carlos leaned over Logan's shoulder, determined to read his letter. He read a few paragraphs as he was a fast reader.

'Is that your momma? Hannah?'

Logan shuffled away from Carlos, clutching the paper in his hands. He shook his head silently. He fumbled with the creases and then folded it repetitively so it was turned into a tiny rectangle. Kendall rolled his eyes at the boy's shyness. With a defeated pout on his face, Carlos hopped down from the bed and turned his attention to his own letter, which had been left on his pillow. The boys sat without saying a word for what felt like forever until Lieutenant Jones burst into the tent, the loud clumping of his boots tearing through the silence like a dagger.

'Five mile run, men. Get outside, quickly!' And with that, he stomped away again.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan glanced at each other. For a split second they stared, and then each of them pulled on their boots. Logan lifted up his pillow and pushed the folded paper underneath. Carlos watched as he did so. He desperately wanted to know what was in his letter but with Logan's observation skills, it was bound to remain a mystery. James couldn't care less what was in the younger boy's letter. He shoved past Logan conceitedly as they walked out of the tent. Even though Kendall didn't care for any of the boys, he hated James with a passion and was angry that he'd pushed Logan. You could feel the tension in between them. You could almost pluck it from the air.

James could feel Kendall staring him down with evil eyes. If looks could kill…

**Thank you guys so much for reading. If you liked it, leave a review! I am so sorry that I haven't been on in ages but the new author's note on my request story explains the whole reason why. I've also stopped taking requests on my other story so I can focus more on schoolwork and my proper stories.**

**I'll see ya next time :)**

**-Sloth xoxo**


End file.
